


The Mission

by DreamyHope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyHope/pseuds/DreamyHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds out the truth about Ward. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> You could think of this as the third part of Hide your feelings. Well, Hide your feelings could match the show (sort of) but this one is completely AU.
> 
> There are probably (most likely!) mistakes in this story so feel free to let me know about them. ;o)

Skye watched Ward. He talked to Coulson mainly but they all were in the control room and listened his version of the story. She didn’t pay much attention to it. She was still in shock. She couldn’t believe that it was just another of his undercover missions. It didn’t make any sense. He wanted to kill her and he would do it if the rest of the team wouldn’t make it in time. She wasn’t sure they should trust him. He could be lying to them right now and they wouldn’t notice that at all.

Suddenly, he turned his head and looked straight at her. Her cheeks turned into red but she refused to look away. Instead she remembered the moment they found out the truth, only couple of hours earlier.

_Ward called Skye just ten minutes ago and he wanted to meet whole team in one of the bases. He promised he would be alone. He promised nobody knew about his call. And they trusted him because they didn’t want to admit the obvious fact: he’s a traitor._

_But all of his promises were lies. He lured them into a trap! They should have known that. They had two geniuses on the team and even they didn’t realize the fact that something was wrong and when they did it was too late._

_So now there were two dozens of HYDRA men against five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Skye knew they wouldn’t make it. They hadn’t chance against them. Most of HYDRA members were trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and yet they had Ward – he was her weakness. Everybody knew that._

_“I think we will start with you,” Garrett said as he walked towards her. He stopped only few feet in front of her. “What do you think, son?” He looked at Grant._

_Ward’s face was unreadable._

_He didn’t answer but Garrett looked very pleased with whatever he saw. “Yeah, I will start with you, Skye. I’m just wondering if I should kill you or just hurt you so Ward could have some fun with you later. You know he had a tough time lately and I think he could use some amusement.” As he talked he walked around Skye and he stopped beside her, looking at her profile questioningly._

_Skye cleared her throat and turned her head so she could look into his eyes. “I would prefer the death. I’ll never be anybody’s toy.”_

_Garrett smiled coldly. “You make this so much easier. You obviously want to die so I won’t let you.” He didn’t smile anymore and if Skye should be honest it scared the hell out of her._

_Thanks to Garrett’s thread nobody noticed agent who now pointed his gun at him. It wasn’t like the time when he killed the Clairvoyant for her. That guy was a stranger to Ward but now he pointed his gun at his own SO and Skye knew how he had to feel because she imagined the same thing so many times before._

_“Oh, come on, kid. You won’t do that. You owe me too much so you can’t do that. Put the gun down and we will forget about it. She’s just a meaningless hacker. We can kill her right now if you want to. But I thought you’ll want to spend some time with her.” He shrugged his shoulders and laughed, eyes glued to Ward._

_“I don’t owe you anything!” He snapped and pulled the trigger._

_Then the hell started. There were too many bullets flying around, too many bodies on the floor, too much blood but every member of Coulson’s team was alive and it was all that matters for now._

_Half an hour later they were on their way to the HUB. Ward was escorted to the interrogation room and rest of the team to director Fury’s office. They learned the truth there. Grant Ward had never been a part of HYDRA. Fury just used the opportunity. He was suspicious about John Garrett, so he needed somebody on his side and who would be better than his rookie. Who would be better than the guy who owed him everything – or at least Garrett claimed that._

Skye shook her head as if she could just shake her memories away. She didn’t want to remember a single thing. She didn’t want to remember how she trusted him, how she believed in him, how she thought everything was lost, how he killed a man because of her or how he killed his SO in cold blood. She understood but she didn’t want to remember.

Skye sighed and without any word turned and walked to her bunk. She closed the door without looking at someone. She wanted to be left alone; she _needed_ to be left alone.

For two hours nobody tried to talk to Skye but then Ward lost his patience. He came to her bunk and firmly knocked on the door. He knew she would know it was him; she always knew.

“Go away, Ward,” she called out.

He pressed his lips together when he heard her hurt voice. “We need to talk, Skye. I want to explain you everything.”

She opened the door a little bit. “I don’t want to talk! I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care why you did it. I will never be able to forgive you. You hurt me, badly. You used everything against me.”

“I did and I regret it every single minute since then! I swear, Skye, I didn’t plan to hurt you!“ His voice was full of sorrow.

“But you did,” she snapped. “You know I might forget that you wanted to kill me because you didn’t do it in the end. But I can’t forget you told him everything about me; about all of my weaknesses. How could you? I trusted you! I defended you!”

Suddenly, it was too much for him; he lost his temper and yelled: “I had to tell him! I didn’t have a choice! I thought Fury told you what I had to go through!”

Skye nodded. “Oh, yeah, he really did. But I waited so long for any sign which would tell me you weren’t a traitor. But there was nothing! Don’t tell me you couldn’t let me know who you really were somehow.”

She talked quite softly and calmly but Ward could hear the pain in her voice and that was breaking his heart. He would be happier if she would just shout at him, if she would slap him. “I couldn’t. I’m sorry!”

“Your apologies don’t mean anything to me right now. I want you to leave me alone. When I’ll want to talk to you I’ll come,” she said coldly and shut the door in front of his face before he could say anything else.

***

Days passed and Skye avoided Ward. When they were in the same room she used to stand as far as possible from him. She refused to go on missions with him. She didn’t even look at him.

After five weeks of avoiding him he went to Coulson and insisted on a mission with her. He didn’t leave his boss’ office until he promised he would find them the right mission. But he didn’t. He found a mission for himself, May, Triplett and FitzSimmons or at least they thought so. The truth was they just went to one of the hotels in Los Angeles and stayed there for a weekend; Skye and Ward stayed on the plane.

Literally, a minute after the rest of the team left for that mission of theirs, Ward was everywhere where Skye has been. She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and he was already there sipping a coffee. She went to take a shower and he just came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet, looking damn sexy. She wanted to read a book in the lounge area and he went there at the same moment as her, only from a different direction.

Skye wanted to believe that it’s only a coincidence but she couldn’t. She didn’t know how to explain he’s got the same ideas as her but she was pretty sure he was doing everything on a purpose. And she could say what his purpose was now.

Skye sighed and sat on a sofa, ignoring Ward sitting on a sofa against her. She opened the book but couldn’t focus on the text in it. She could actually feel Ward’s fixed look. After five minutes of pretending she sighed again. “Why are you here?” she asked.

He lifted his eyebrows up. “Isn’t that obvious? I want to talk to you but it’s impossible when you’re avoiding me.”

Skye closed her book and put it on the table. “I told you I’ll find you when I’ll want to talk,” she shrugged.

“But you didn’t!”

She stood up and looked down at him. “Maybe it’s because I don’t want to talk, because I don’t have anything to tell you. I’m done with you!” she snapped, turned and walked away.

“You owe me a drink,” he noted.

Skye stopped in the middle of her way, turned back at him; she looked surprised: “What?”

Ward did a few steps towards her. “You said we will have a drink when we will make it out of the HUB.” He spread his arms. “So I want that drink now. I guess you don’t want to be known as the girl who doesn’t keep her word.”

She pressed her lips together. “No, I don’t,” she admitted. “Fine, let’s have a drink.” She didn’t wait for his response and went to the bar.

He smiled triumphantly and followed her. He took two glasses and filled them with Scotch, handed one of them to her.

“Why is it so hard for you to forgive me, Skye?” he asked after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

She sighed. She didn’t want to tell him because her reason was quite childish. “I wanted to when I found out the truth that you’re HYDRA. I understood what made you do that but then it came out that you’re not HYDRA that you are S.H.I.E.L.D. and I just don’t think I can ever trust you again. I mean I want to but I’m not sure if it’s possible. I’m sorry, Grant,” she used his first name unintentionally.

There was a smile in the corners of his lips. “You call me Grant only when you're worry.”

Skye shook her head. “Don’t do that, please.”

“What are you afraid of, Skye? Me? Or you?”

She bit her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him because it was just another thing he could use against her. She took a deep breath. “Me,” she admitted. “I'm afraid of myself. I can’t let you to hurt me again. I can’t allow that. I think I wouldn’t bear if I would let you to close and you would betray me. I just don’t want to risk that.”

Ward leaned over and cupped her face. “Skye, I swear I won’t hurt you ever again!” he promised as he looked into her brown eyes.

She gulped. “I want to believe you.”

“You can, I promise!” he assured her.

Skye looked him in the face and saw the same expression like the one just two months ago in that closet when they thought they might not make it out of the HUB. She knew he was honest but she was still afraid. She _wanted_ to be with him but she didn’t know if she could trust him without any doubts. “I guess I can try,” she said quietly, not sure if she was talking to him or herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write this story but my friend wanted good guy Ward and happy end so I've written this. It is happy end. At least a little bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'm really sorry for mistakes but English isn't my first language unfortunately.


End file.
